


Constellations

by jazzygrapefruit



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, Love, M/M, Marijuana, New Relationship, Smoking, Weed, new relationships, overwatch high school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzygrapefruit/pseuds/jazzygrapefruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into McCree and Gabriel's relationship and where it started on a fateful night in their high school years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constellations

McCree didn’t know how he ended up in the Gabriel Reye’s car. Out of everyone in the high school they shared he had somehow gotten mixed up with him, the senior no one ever talked to since his fallout with Jack Morrison. Not that McCmree gave a damn about Jack Morrison or any of the goons that followed him around. After having been partners in biology for a dissection they hesitantly became friends. Since then they had fallen into a comfortable groove of friendship.  
This level of friendship required at least a small amount of trust between the two, something neither of them had an excess of. They had now been skirting the line of friendship and a relationship, the occasional touching and pining had gotten to be something nearly unbearable, but a relationship required an even more substantial chunk of trust. So they stayed in the limbo between friendship and relationship.   
The thought of a relationship with Gabriel made McCree nervous, almost as nervous as smoking with him. It’s not that he hadn’t smoked before, he had. Quite a lot in fact, he had created a habit around smoking cheap cigarettes and the occasional cigar. He enjoyed it, but he had never had the opportunity to smoke anything more, or he hadn’t actively sought it out. But, now that Gabriel had sought him out, asking if he wanted to smoke a bowl or two and chill. McCree hesitated, and not because he opposed weed but because he wasn’t sure if he wanted to put himself out like that. When it came down to it, though, McCree couldn’t say no to Gabriel.   
When they reached their destination the car overlooked a small lake right off of the highway. Cars could be seen out the right passenger window towards the horizon, zooming past as if they were all in a hurry. On the contrary, Gabriel and McCree moved in a wonderfully calm fashion. Despite being so close to the highway, not a lot of people knew about the dead end road they were on; not even McCree.   
Once Gabriel had put the car in park he started shuffling around in his center console. Looking for the weed and pipe he kept in there. Jesse felt his heart start to race, was he really doing this? What if he said something stupid to Gabriel when he was high? His mind followed down that road of thoughts as Gabriel found the items and starting packing a bowl for the two of them. It made McCree feel better to watch Gabriel working so diligently, the way his hair slightly fell into his face as he worked. The fact that he didn’t even look up until he was finished was entirely too adorable to McCree, who was blushing by this point.   
McCree tried to focus on the smell of the weed in the car, biting his lips. Trying to focus on anything but Gabriel, since the last thing he needed was Gabriel seeing him blushing like this. Gabriel pulled out his lighter, and looked towards McCree a smile creeping on his face as they made eye contact.  
“You look like you’re going to blow chunks, Princesa.” He said, touching McCree’s shoulder with the hand that held the lighter. McCree was willing to let him believe that, since the alternative was telling him how nervous and embarrassed he was.   
“You’re being a bit too observant, then. I didn’t even notice.” He responded with, trying to keep his voice even.  
“Hmmm… You know you don’t have to do this, right?” If McCree were looking close enough, and he totally was, he could’ve sworn he seen the same glimpse of worry in Gabriel’s eyes that were present in his own.  
“Oh just shut up and hand me the pipe, Reyes.” McCree retorted, which elicited a small chuckle from Gabriel, who now looked slightly less worried as he passed over the colorful pipe and lighter. Jesse fumbled to balance the two objects, not really sure how to hold both of them at the same time without looking stupid. There was now a sort of dumbstruck look on his face, as he tried to remember what he had seen others doing with pipes.  
“Need a lil’ help, cowboy?” Gabriel asked, voice still holding the same amount of amusement as before.  
“Maybe just a little.” McCree grumbled in response.   
“Here-” he said taking the lighter and popping it into the cup holder that separated the two, “put your hands like this.” Gabriel moved McCree’s left hand so it supported the bowl, and so his thumb was hovering over the small hole on the side of the pipe. Gabriel began explaining what to do and when to do it, moving McCree’s hands as he explained what to do. His voice was so calming, he thought as he nodded in response. McCree could feel himself melting into it, and Gabriel touching him didn’t help the whole melting feeling. “I’ll light it for you- just focus on getting a good hit.”   
Gabriel patted McCree’s shoulder as he moved into a better position in his seat. “You’ll do fine, really it’s just like smoking a cigerate but a little more complicated.”  
“Why didn’t you just roll a blunt, that would’ve made this a lot easier.” McCree scoffed at him, leaning into his touch.  
“Well we all can’t have your brain power McCree, huh? Now shut the hell up and take your hit.” He said, picking up the lighter and leaning forward, lighting it for McCree. “Suck with your thumb pressing... That’s right now move your thumb and suck.” McCree did as he was told, and was soon reduced to a mess of coughing.   
McCree passed the pipe to Gabriel, and they continued like this without too many interruptions from McCree until the bowl was gone, which is when Gabriel finally spoke up. “So, how you feeling.” His voice lacked the strong presence that it usually had, McCree could tell a calm haze had settled over him, the same haze that he felt himself.   
“It feels good.” Was all he could mumble out before he tried to lean into Gabriel, which he only sort of succeeded in doing since the center console was in the way. “I just want to curl up and do nothing.”   
“If you’re going to lean on me I would’ve done this in the backseat.” Gabriel replied.  
“What’s stopping us?” McCree said, before trying to hop the center console, and make his way to the back seat. Now if he were more sober there is a chance that he could have done this gracefully, but how new he was to smoking, he landed with a loud thud in the back of the car. Gabriel grinned and got out and moved to the back, where McCree was still struggling to untangle himself from the mess he had gotten himself in to.   
“Jesse, what are you doing” he said, chuckling as he got settled into the seat, pulling Jesse up with him.  
“Trying to impress you.”  
“I’ve gotta say, it’s working.”   
“Gabe?” McCree felt himself about to trip on the words as well, and not just the center console.   
“Yeah?”  
“IthinkIlikeyou” he scrambled away from Gabriel, trying to make some distance between him and Gabriel. If he wasn’t going to say it now when he was engulfed in a strange sense of calm, then when would he? Before McCree could get away, though, Gabriel hooked an arm around him, and pulled the younger man closer to him and held him there.  
“Where do you think you’re going?”  
“Anywhere but here.”   
Gabriel rubbed his hand up and down McCree’s back, in attempt to get him to calm back down. “Please stay.”  
And so McCree did, eventually he curled up into Gabriel and the two sat there, sitting out the remainder of the high and then sitting there for a while more. Pretty soon the sky grew dark and the stars and their constellations came out. It was as if they were in their own world, one where their family and school lives didn’t matter. One where nothing was expected of them. A flawless world that was calm and loving and careful. One that didn’t require anything but love and commitment. It was as if they were their own constellation, and everything felt right.  
Gabriel shifted in his seat, looking down and McCree, who’s eyes were now closed as he leaned against Gabriel’s chest. Gabriel put a finger under McCree’s chin and tilted it up gently. McCree opened his eyes just as Gabriel’s mouth made contact with his, and ever so slowly did McCree’s eyes close again. When they finally broke apart Gabriel pressed their foreheads together, and quietly whispered.  
“I like you too, Jesse.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me at jazzydeathclaw.tumblr.com for more of my ramblings and random headcanons.


End file.
